Solo ocurrió
by Fuu Sarang
Summary: A veces las cosas ocurren sin presedente...Solo pasan, sin previo aviso.
1. Y así fue!

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling.

Este es un fic 100% romántico...

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Capítulo 1: _"Y así fue..."_**  
  
Se econtraba sentada en uno de los grandes butacones de la sala común de Gryffindor. Observaba el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, pensando en como le diría a sus amigos lo recién acontesido.

_**-Flash Back-**_  
  
-Sólo dime por qué lo hiciste-le insistió la muchacha al joven que se encontraba de espaldas ante si.  
  
-No me pidas explicaciones Granger-le respondió el muchacho, arrastrando las palabras-Ni yo mismo sé porque lo hice.  
  
-Eran mortifagos Malfoy!!!-grito Hermione, obligando al chico a que se diera media vuelta para poder mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos en los que ella deseaba reflejarse-Se supone que tu...  
  
-No. Espera. Que te quede claro una cosa maldita "sangre sucia"...YO NO SOY UN MORTIFAGO Y NUNCA LO SERÉ-y con eso el chico se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida  
  
Hermione no queria quedar con la duda, y menos después de notar ese brillo en los ojos grises de Malfoy. Corrió para poder alcansarle, pero no tubo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que el chico la esperaba a la vuelta del pasillo.  
  
-¿Por qué me sigues?-preguntó el muchacho  
  
-Porque quiero saber la verdad. Algo te debió haber impulsado a que me ayudaras-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Parace ser que tu no te convenses asi como así-dijo Malfoy dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro-Siempre buscandole la quinta pata al gato.  
  
-Cuando se trata de cosas importantes siempre...-se detubo, no se dio cuenta de lo que decía, sólo se dejó llevar.  
  
-¿Cosas importantes?-dijo Mlafoy volteandose hacia ella-Que, ¿acaso soy importante para ti Granger?  
  
-Ee...este, yo...no-estaba demasiado nerviosa, y se puso más aún al notar que solo pocos centimetros la separaban de chico. Podia sentir la respiración del Slytherin en su naríz. "Dios, huele a menta" pensó.  
  
-Por qué tan nerviosa?-"Es hermosa" se dijo para si Draco. No lo pudo evitar. Empujó a Hermione contra la pared y la aprisionó con sus fuertes brazos.  
  
-Po...por favor dejame-dijo Hermione en forma de susurro, pero en el fondo era lo que menos deseaba.  
  
-Tu cuerpo me dice todo lo contrario-dijo Draco susurrando esto último en el oido de la chica, sentía como temblaba por la cercanía-y ahora sabré si tus labios dicen lo mismo- Y sin más previo aviso la besó.  
  
**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**  
  
Aún no se explicaba como es Malfoy la había besado, y menos aún porque ella respondió a su beso.  
  
-Espera-se dijo-Lo sabes perfectamente. Ahora la cosa es como se lo dirás a Harry y a Ron.-pensó en este último, lo que menos quería era dañar sus sentimientos.  
  
Recordó en lo que su pelirojo amigo le había dicho unos días antes de lo acontecido con Malfoy. Él se le acercó y le confesó sus sentimientos. Hermione se hubiera sentido la mujer más feliz de la tierra si las palabras del pelirojo las hubiera oído mucho antes, pero ahora era demasiado tarde...sin darse cuenta de cómo y por qué, se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy...su peor enemigo.  
  
Ni ella misma se lo creía, si lo que más había resibido por parte del Slytherin fueron insultos y humillaciones no se explica como empezó a sentir eso por él. Ella culpa a las rondas que hacían juntos por las noches, cumpliendo su funsión de prefectos, culpa también a los trabajos que a ambos les hacían hacer en conjunto y se culpa a ella por econtrarlo tan atractivo.  
  
Enismismada en sus pensamientos ni cuenta se dió cuando dos personas irrumpieron el silencio que gobernaba a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-Conque aquí estabas-escuchó una voz femenina- Te estube buscando por todas partes y nada. Con decirte de que hasta Harry y Ron te buscan como locos-continuó la pequeña pelirroja- Estan muy preocupados y tu aqui, muy...  
  
-Ginevra, por favor callate de una buena vez- dijo Hermione bastante molesta. En esos momentos Ginny le recordó de sobre manera a la señora Weasley, igual que como regañaba a los gemelos cuando estoso se desaparecían.  
  
Ginny, un poco avergonzada tomó asiento al lado de la castaña.  
  
-Te juro que en estos momentos me recuerdas mucho a tu madre- dijo Hermione con un tono de burla. La castaña vió como la pequeña Weasley se ponía muy colorada- Pero bueno. Lo lamento, no te debí responder así.  
  
-No, disculpame tu a mí. No tengo por qué pedirte explicaciones- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su amiga. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa  
  
Un incómodo silencio las invadió, silencio que se vió corrompido por un joven alto de ojos verdes.  
  
-Veo que la has encontrado- dijo exausto sentandose frente a las muchachas.  
  
-¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó Ginny  
  
-Aún debe estar buscando a Hermione- dijo Herry mirando a su amiga y sonriendo de manera malvada.  
  
-Deberías ir a avisarle de que estoy aquí- dijo Hermione molesta.  
  
-¿Para qué?-dijo Harry alsandose de hombros- Además, eso le sirve para estar con Luna.  
  
-¿Perdón?- dijo Ginny  
  
-Sí, con Luna- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, esperaba encontrar una mueca de molestia en el rostro de su amiga al decirle que Ron se hayaba con Luna, pero no, parecía que Hermione ni si quiera le había escuchado.  
  
Al parecer Ginny entendió las intensiones del moreno, le miró de forma severa y reprochante. Harry no entendió el mensaje y siguió:  
  
-Él le preguntó si había visto a Hermione, y ella le dijo que no y se ofreció para ayudarle- continuó Harry- la última vez que los ví iban para el lago.  
  
-Sabes perfectamente que a mí no me gusta ir al lago- dijo Hermione aterrisando- todos ustedes lo saben...  
  
-Y aún no nos explicas por qué te desagrada ese lugar, si antes te fascinaba- le dijo Ginny.  
  
Hermione no quería responder y se quedó en silencio. Recordó los hechos anteriormente acontesidos en ese lugar...recordó la manera en como Draco la había salvado de manos de los mortífagos. Inesperadamente se puso colorada y muy nerviosa.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Ginny- Estas temblando y muy colorada.  
  
-No, no es nada, me acordé de algo- dijo Hermione  
  
-O de alguien??- dijo la pelirroja con una pícara sonrisa.  
  
-No..No...Que cosas dices Ginny- dijo Hermione poniendose se pié.  
  
-A dónde vas?- le preguntó Harry  
  
-Voy a buscar a Ron, se me hace muy injusto estar aqui mientras él me está buscando- respondió la castaña.  
  
-Oh, vas a acabar con toda la diversión- dijo Harry un tanto desepcionado.  
  
-HARRY!!!- le gritó Hermione desde el retrato de la señora Gorda, y con esto úlimo salió de la sala común.  
  
Hermione salió del Castillo e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Había olvidado que se encontraban en plena época estival y ni si quiera tomó una chaleca para protegerse del frío.  
  
Caminó hacia el patio principal, para ver si hayaba a Ron, pero nada.  
  
Fue hasta la cabaña de Hagrid para preguntarle si le había visto, este le respondió con una negativa. Hizo que la chica pasara, le dió una taza de té y le ofreció un chal, la chica lo rechazó amablemente al ver el tamaño de este, paraceía una frasada y notó que estaba bastante pesada.  
  
Agradeciendo a Hagrid por haberle proporcionado un poco de calor reanudó la busqueda.  
  
Tomando en cuenta el cometario de Harry, muy a su pesar se dirigió al lago.  
  
Estaba totalmente desierto. Escuchó unos pasos por entre los matorrales. La muchacha aterrada dirigió su vista a donde provenía el ruido. Casi se cae cuando de entre los matorrales salen unos niños.  
  
Los pequeños, al ver a Hermione se asustaron.  
  
-Casi me matan de un susto!!- les dijo la chica  
  
-Lo sentimos- dijeron los tres pequeños al unísono  
  
-¿Qué hacían?- preguntó la chica  
  
-Nos escondíamos- dijo una niña rubia de ojos marrones- jugabamos a las escondidas. Nos internamos en el bosque, escuchams ruidos, nos asustamos y corrimos.  
  
-Pues eso está muy mal- dijo en tono severo la castaña. A los pequeños se les vino a la mente la profesora McGonagall- Ahora vayan al castillo antes de que les quite puntos a su casa.  
  
Los tres pequeños la miraron, y al ver la severidad de su rostro se dirigieron corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
Hermione sonrió. Esos tres pequeños de primer año le recordaron a ella y a sus amigos hace unos 5 años atrás.  
  
De pronto recordó a qué había ido a su lugar y retomó el camino.  
  
Dio unos pasos y se econtró frente al lago. Este se encontraba lleno de escarcha. Se agachó y comenzó a jugar con la nieve. Recordó las pistas de patinaje a las cuales asistía de pequeña. Recordó como se divertía con sus padres, reía cuando su padre caía en la pista y lloraba cuando ella lo hacía.  
  
Una rafaga de viento le alborotó los cabellos y la sacó de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Un leve escalofrío la invadió.  
  
-No deví salir así- dijo la muchacha reprochandose- pescaré un resfrío  
  
Sin que ella lo notara, unos pasos iban quedando marcados en la nieva a medida que iban avanzando.  
  
-Dios, pero que frío hace, y yo así- dijo mirandose. Traía solo la chaleca del uniforme, y esta muy gruesa no era.  
  
De pronto los pasos de aquel extraño se detuvieron, quedando atrás de Hermione. La nieve los amortiguaba, por eso es que la muchacha no se percató de ellos.  
  
-Te resfriarás- dijo la voz del extraño.  
  
Hermione pegó un saltito. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz. Miedosa no quiso voltearse para confirmarlo.  
  
-Ten- dijo la voz mientras le ponía una capa sobre los hombros. Aquella voz que le congelaba el interior, más aún si olía a menta.  
  
-Gr..gra...gracias- dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa. Él no supo si tiritó por el frío o por los nervios.  
  
Draco se sentó a su lado. Miró a la chica y luego fijó su vista en el paisaje que tenía en frente. Quedó extasiado con lo que vió. A parte de que el lago se econtraba escarchado, las montañas que se divisaban a los lejos estaban completamente cubiertas de nieve. El cielo estaba grisaseo, cubierto por unas nubes oscuras que amenazaban con declinar con prontitud. Copitos de nieve comenzaron caer del cielo. Eso les alertaba de que debían volver al castillo.  
  
-Sé perfectamente que este lugar no te trae muy buenos recuerdos- le dijo Draco a Hermione- Será mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
La chica no dijo nada. En silencio se puso de pié. Draco comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. La nieve caía cada vez más fuerte. Hermione iba tras el Slytherin, esta de pronto se detiene.  
  
-Vamos, nos vamos a congelar- le insistió Malfoy- Granger, no quiero hacer la ronda solo, y si te quedas ahí parada vas a estar días en cama.  
  
-Espera- le dijo por fin la Gryffindor- Tengo que decirte algo.  
  
-Aquí no, entremos y me dices- le dijo el rubio reanudando el paso.  
  
-No, tiene que ser aquí y ahora.- dijo con impasiencia la chica  
  
-Vale, vale...pero que sea rápido- le dijo Draco  
  
Hermione se detubo y Draco le imitó. La chica avanzó unos pasos, quedando enfrente del muchacho. Tomó el rostro de este y susurrandole un "gracias" le dió un tierno y cálido beso en los labios.  
  
La castaña no esperó por una respuesta o comentario y largó a correr directo al castillo.  
  
Draco se quedó ahí, petrificado. Con todas sus fuerzas quería correr y alcanzar a la chica para exigirle una explicación, pero no pudo. A paso lento se dirigió al castillo. Ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella, en la ronda que harían esa misma. Y con ese último pensamiento entró en el castillo.  
  
A unos cuantos metros de ahí, 2 jóvenes habían observado toda la esena.  
  
-Ron, yo...-intentó decir Luna  
  
-No...no digas nada- dijo el pelirrojo, invadido por la ira...

**Fin del capítulo...**

Bueno, me presento. Mi nombre es Astrid, soy de Santiago de Chile y tengo 17 años.

Disculpen si el fic es muy cursi, pero cada vez que trato de ponerle terror, misterio y esas cosas me resulta esto, y todas esas ideas terroríficas se van a mis cuentos.

Espero Reviews!!!! por favor!!!

Cualquier cosa mi mail es : shadow of eskalibur hotmail . com

(quiten los espacios entre el arroba , y entre los espacios de shafow of eskalibur va un guion bajo...disculpen las molesias.)

Disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas, pero no me dio tiempo de corregirlas.


	2. Silencio y compañía

Primero que nada le quiero dar las gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review o un comment en mi livejournal, de verdad que muchitas gracias . Este capítulo va dedicado a mis amigos Maxi, Naty y Ale quienes fueron los primeros en leer este capi. Ellos además me ayudaron a corregir una que otra falta (cosa que no asegura que no las haya) Aqui va el segundo capítulo!!!  
  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Capítulo 2: _"Silencio y compañía"_**  
  
Desde que Ron vio a Hermione besando a Draco no le volvió a hablar. La evadía como podía. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Luna, cuando Harry estaba con Hermione. No se aparecía por la biblioteca porque sabía que ella estaría ahí. En clases se sentaba con Neville, muchos lugares más atrás o adelante de Hermione.  
  
Hermione no entendía la actitud del pelirrojo. Sospechaba algo, pero no lo quería creer. Se dió cuenta de el cambio de actitud de Ron la misma tarde cuando besó a Draco. "¿Besé a Draco?, desde cuándo lo llamo por su nombre?" pensó la Gryffindor. El Slytherin también había cambiado de actitud para con ella. Ella pensó que después del beso él sería más insoportable, pero no. Draco en cierto modo la evadía, pero no de mala gana.  
  
------------------------------o

Malfoy aún se setnía desconsertado por lo que hizo Granger. Lo esperaba de él, porque era hombre y se conocía, pero no de ella. Nunca pensó que ella le besaría, sin previo aviso, y menos que le daría las gracias...no de ese modo. Se encontraba en su habitación, en las mazmorras. Acavaba de darse un baño y se estaba preparando para un largo sábado. A pesar de su desconcierto por los últimos hechos, ello no le impedía para seguir siendo como era, un Malfoy. Con la tohalla en su cintura aún no se decidía por qué ropa llevar. Ese día irían a Hogsmeade, una oportunidad perfecta para encontrarse a solas con Granger.  
  
-¿Pero qué hago?- se preguntó- Me estoy preocupando en qué ponerme, sólo por el hecho de que veré a Granger.  
  
Enojado consigo mismo pescó unos pantalones de tela color negros y un bitle gris. Tomó su capa y salió de las mazmorras. Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Parkinson o Zabini. Ambos sabían perfectamente que le ocurría, y no perdían oportunidad para mofarse de él. Lo peor es que lo avergonzaban delante de Hermione. Draco descubrió que era muy suceptible para sonrojarse, especialmente si Granger estaba cerca.  
  
Ya en el comedor se encontró con una escena bastante desagradable...o agradable?  
  
--------------------------------o  
  
-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!!!- gritó Hermione.

-Claro que las tienes que dar -le respondió Ron- A mí y a Harry.

-Ey tú- agregó Harry dirigiendose a Ron- a mi no me metan en sus problemas. Me mantendré al margen, neutral- Y con esto último Harry se fue, dejando a sus amigos solos.

Al llegar a la entrada se topó con Malfoy:

-No sé que ganas con lo que está pasando- le dijo Harry sin mirarlo- Lo único que espero que ella no se arepienta...- y se fué.  
  
Draco se quedó ahí, de pie...estupefacto. Le iba a responder a Potter con una pesadés, pero no pudo. Las palabras no lograron salir de su boca. De pié en la entrada se quedó, no quiso entrar...no aún.  
  
-Ves lo que consigues Ron?- le dijo Hermione- Siempre intentas meter a Harry en NUESTROS problemas...Aún no aprendes a que si tienes un problema conmigo lo debes de solucionar conmigo y nadie más.

-He ahí el asunto- dijo Ron mirando a la chica- aqui el problema es de tres, tu sabes perfectamente quien es el tercero en este asunto.

-No sé de qué me estas hablando- dijo Hermione un tanto nerviosa. Lo sabía, perfectamente.

-Sabes perfectamente de quien hablo- le gritó Ron.  
  
Esta vez sus gritos no pasaron desapersividos. La gran mayoría de las miradas se posaron en ellos. Hace tiempo que no se les veía discutir de esa manera. Cuando lo hacían siempre eran los tres, pero ahora eran solo ellos. Muchos de sus compañeros sospechaban cual era el motivo de la discusión, otros no entendían nada y al resto no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sabían que algo extraño ocurría entre ellos. Ellos dos eran los que siempre discutían, ellos dos pasaban más tiempo juntos. El rumor que corría era que ellos eran novios. Rumor que Hermione terminó cuando la misma profesora McGonagall se lo preguntó. La castaña, furiosa y avergonzada se lo gritó a toda la escuela. Fue después de eso que Ron le confesó sus sentimientos...demasiado tarde a decir verdad.  
  
Hermione se quedó de piedra. No quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría si Ron hablaba.  
  
-Pues bien- le dijo la chica- si lo sabes dilo.

-No- dijo tajante Ron- no daré en el gusto. Aunque pensadolo bien, no sería mala idea que se enteraran, total si tienes esas demostraciones de cariño para con él, tarde o temprano la gente se dará cuenta de lo que...  
  
PAF!!! se escuchó. Ron no tubo tiempo de terminar lo que iba a decir. Hermione le dió un bofetada. Era la primera vez que la chica le golpeaba. Era la segunda vez que ella golpeaba a alguien, la primera vez fue en su tercer año, e irónicamente su víctima fue Malfoy.  
  
-No me vuelvas a tratar así, no te vuelvas a dirigir a mí en ese tono- dijo la castaña con voz temblorosa y ojos vidriosos- es más...no me vuelvas a hablar, Ronald Weasley- Hermione se secó una lagrima que calló por su rotro. Miró a Ron, quien la miraba con una mirada llena de pena. Tomó sus cosas y se fue.  
  
-¿Pero que hice?- dijo Ron tomando asiento al lado de su hermana.

-Algo estúpido, eso hiciste- le dijo Ginny, dandole palmaditas a su hermano en la espalda- vamos. Vamos a Hogsmeade antes que se haga tarde. Una cerveza de mantequilla te vendrá de maravilla.

-Gracias- dijo Ron poniendose de pie y tomando la mano de su pequeña hermana. Ambos salieron del gran comedor.  
  
Los presentes aún estaban anonadados con lo recién ocurrido. La espectación pasó pronto y todos volvieron a sus asuntos. Era la primera salida a Hogsmeade que hacían en el año. Esta vez la hicieron el segundo sábado del mes de septiembre, para ser más exactos el 15 de septiembre. Harry se adelantó a sus amigos no por dejarlos que solucionaran sus problemas solos, más bien lo hizo para poder comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de su amiga. Hermione quería que su primera salida fuera perfecta. Quería compartir con sus amigos. El día 1 de septiembre, mientras iban en el tren, habían planeado como sería ese sábado. Quedaron de acuerdo en que sería inolvidable para Hermione, que no olvidaría su cumpleaños número 16. Lo que la chica no sabía era que de una u otra forma ese sábado y su cumpleaños serían inolvidables.  
  
o---------------------o  
  
La castaña llegó a Hogsmeade junto con la profesora MacGonagall. Hermione se la encontró a la salida del castillo y la profesora le ofreció su compañía. Muchos no lo sabían, pero entre la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y la Prefecta había un gran cariño. La chica le manifestó a su profesora que sentía un cariño especial hacía a ella, que sin ánimos de ofender la consideraba como una madre. La profesora le dijo que ella la veía como la hija que nunca tubo, y las dos descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común. Tanto así que la profesora McGonagall le comentó a Hermione que si ella decía estudiar "Transformaciones" de manera profesional podría llegar a ser una exelente profesora. A la entrada del pueblo las damas se separaron. La profesora McGonagall se dirigió a "LAs Tres Escobas", tenía una platica con la señora Rosmerta, la dueña del bar. La Gryffindor se dirigió a Honeydukes. Estaba frente a la entrada cuando se arrepintió de entrar. Pensó que en cualquiero momento Ron llegaría, y lo que menos quería era tener un econtrón con él.  
  
-Veo que estas un poco sola- se escuchó una voz.

-Pues sí, pero no tan sola como para querer tu compañía- le dijo la Gryffindor volteandose a ver a quien le hablaba.- ¿se puede saber qué quieres Zabini?

-Nada- dijo el moreno slytherin- sólo vine a darte un recado de Draco

-Si?- dijo Hermione, tratando de ocultar su interés.

-Si, te espera en el parque que está serca de "La Casa de los Gritos"- le dijo Zabini mientras se alejaba de la chica.  
  
Hermione se quedó ahí, de pié, sin saber que hacer. No estaba segura de ir al encuentro con Draco, pero una parte de su ser tenía ganas de correr a su encuentro. Haciéndose la interesante tomó el camino que la llebaría a "La Casa de los Gritos", pero de una maner lenta, jugando con lo primero que econtraba para matar el tiempo. Al llegar al primer árbol que hacía ver que se econtraba en el parque vio a Draco sentado en una banca. Se veía tan atractivo de esa mandera, todo de oscuro. Estaba sentado con una pierna sobre la otra, dejando notar su porte aristocrático, tenía una mano en su rodilla, justo la mano que en su dedo anular portaba un elegante anillo. Ese anillo era de plata con una esmeralda. La primera vez que Hermione notó que Draco llebaba el anillo fue cuando este la rescató. Su otra mano jugaba con su sedoso , largo y rubio cabello. Hermione a paso lento se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba Draco. Este notó la presencia de Hermione y se puso de pie. Al estar frente a él este le indicó con un elegante gesto que tomara asiento. Cuando la chica se sentó Draco le imitó. "Todo un cabellero" pensó la muchacha.  
  
-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo Draco sin despegar la mirada de un grupo de niños que juagaban cerca de ahí.

-Pues ves, aquí me tienes- dijo la chica  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Silencio que fue roto por la muchacha.  
  
-¿Para qué me querías?- le preguntó a Draco

-Solo quería tenerte a mi lado- dijo Draco. Como no miraba a la chica, esta no se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin se sonrojó brevemente.

-Emmm...-Hermione no sabía que decir.

-No digas nada-dijo Draco volteandose hacía la chica- solo quedemosnos en silencio.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione.  
  
El silencio los acompañó por largos 30 minutos. No hicieron nada más que acompañarse uno al otro. El frío se hizo latente. Hermione tiritó levemente, Draco lo notó y pasó sus brazos por al rededor de la chica. Está tiritó aún más, pero esta vez de nervios. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hermione se relagara y aceptó el abrazo del Slytherin tomando su mano. Así se quedaron por unos minutos. Lo que menos querían en esos momentos era separarse. Ninguno de los dos había declarado sus sentimientos al otro. No lo necesitaron, con solo sentirse bastaba.  
  
-Tengo mucho frío, y tu también- rompió la tranquilidad Draco -¿Te parece si vamos a "Las Tres Escobas" a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?

-Muy buena idea- dijo Hermione- Pero creo que lo mejor será que yo vaya primero para que no nos vean juntos, o si no...

-Granger- la paró Draco

- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora. No me quiero congelar esparando hasta que llegues primero al bar, vamos juntos y punto.  
  
Poniendose de pie Draco le ofreció una mano para que se incorporara. La chica la aceptó agradecida y así, ambos tomados de la mano se fueron al bar. No se soltaron en todo el camino. Ambos iban demasiado felices para notar que algunos alumnos de Hogwarts los miraban sorprendidos. Llegaron al bar, y sin soltarse entraron. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y los presentes en el bar se voltearon a ver quienes entraban. Draco y Hermione notaron la reacción de la gente. Hermione se sintió bastante incómoda, peor aún cuando vio que en la barra estaban sus amigos. Quizo soltarse de la mano de Draco para no provocar una trifulca entre los muchachos, pero este la presionó aún más y no le fue posible hacerlo.  
  
-Ven, sentemosnos en esa mesa- dijo Draco apuntando a una mesa desocupada cerca de donde se econtraban un grupo de Slytherins.  
  
La chica le hizo caso y se sentaron en ese lugar. Para sorpresa de Hermione ninguno de los Slytherin hizo o dijo alguna ofensa. Al contrario, se portaron muy bien con ella, especialmente Zabini y Parkinson. Hermione se sintió a gusto, tanto que no se acordó de que sus amigos estaban ahí.  
  
-Miralos...ahora si que los mato a ambos- dijo Ron con la intención de ponerse de pié e ir hacía donde ellos estaban.

-Para Ron- le detubo Harry- También tengo ganas de asesinar a Draco, pero entiendo la posición de Hermione. La trataste pésimo e hizo lo que cualquiero mujer dolida hubiera hecho...

-Que!, ir corriendo a donde nuestro peor enemigo para confuabular contra mi?- dijo Ron muy molesto.

-No Ron- retomó Harry- Se peleó con uno de sus mejores amigos y se fue a refujiar y recibir algo que sólo Draco le puede dar.

-¿Y qué cosa?- preguntó Ron

-Amor...Draco es a quien Hermione ama, y ya es hora de que lo aceptes- concluyó Harry.  
  
Ron no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Él sabía perfectamente que lo que acababa de decirle era verdad. Hermione no lo rechazó por no quererlo, lo hizo porque amaba a otra persona, y esa persona no era él, era Draco Malfoy.  
  
**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Bueno, he aqui el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic. Espero muchos reviews!!!

-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía

-Dejen review!!!


	3. Por primera vez

Bueno mis queridos míos, he aquí el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic!!

Me emocionaron muschos los reviwes, especialmente los que me dejó **Karen **. Ella es mi escritora favorita de fics, así que... Su comentario, y muchos otros me animaron a subir el tercer capítulo hoy.

Espero lo disfruten!

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo 3: "Por primera vez"  
**  
Hermione estaba realmente nerviosa. Nunca pensó que estaría en esa situación: sentada en una mesa llena de Slytherins, tomada de la mano de Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo. De pronto se oye un portazo. La Gryffindor voltea ver quien entraba. No era nadie. Al mirar donde se encontraba Harry notó que este estaba solo. Había sido Ron quien salió. Hermione hizo un ademán de ponerse de pié, pero Draco la detuvo:  
  
-Espera. ¿Vas a ir detrás de él?- preguntó en tono molesto  
  
Hermione bajó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio. Tímidamente asintió. Sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada, sólo de miedo. No quería ver la expresión en el rostro de Draco.  
  
-Por favor no vayas- le rogó él Slytherin- Sé que te sientes mal por haber discutido con él, pero tu no tienes la culpa...

-Culpa de qué?- le preguntó Hermione

-De no corresponder a sus sentimientos- le dijo Draco

-Y...y tú cómo sabes de eso?- preguntó la chica

-Bueno... - Draco se puso levemente nervioso- No fue a drebe, pero escuché cuando él te confesaba lo que sentía por ti...

-Qué tu que???- Hermione más que molesta estaba sorprendida. Nunca pensó que Draco acostumbrase a escuchar platicas ajenas.

-Fue de casualidad, pero eso es lo que menos importa en estos momentos- le dijo Draco poniéndose de pie- Ahora vamos. Quiero llevarte a un lugar antes de volver al castillo.  
  
Hermione no lo pensó ni dos veces e imitó al Slytherin. Tal como entraron salieron... tomados tiernamente de la mano.  
  
**o------------------------o**  
  
Ron no aguantó. Salió del bar tan rápido como pudo. Aún no podía asimilar la verdad de las cosas. Aún no podía creer que Hermione amara a Malfoy, y menos aún que este le correspondiera. Creía que el Slytherin algo tramaba, que sus intenciones para con Hermione no eran del todo buenas. La verdad es que Ron sentía que Draco era sincero. Lo malo es que él no aceptaba que Hermione amara a otra persona que fuera él. Siempre pensó que Hermione sería su primera novia. Desde siempre sintió que el cariño que sentía por la chica era especial, no un cariño que sientes por un amigo. Lo malo fue no lo supo demostrar, y si lo hizo, lo hizo de manera errada. Cuando vio a Hermione entrar al Gran Salón de la mano de Krum, tan hermosa, tan elegante, sintió deseos de correr, romperle la nariz a Krum y besar a su amiga. Pero se contuvo, y no halló nada mejor que ignorarla. No pudo más con sus celos y le reprochó a Hermione su relación con Krum, dando la estúpida excusa de que el joven sólo la estaba usando para actuar en contra de Harry.  
  
Ron estaba realmente arrepentido.  
  
-He perdido a la mujer que amo- dijo Ron.

-Si, pero aún puedes evitar el perder a tu amiga- dijo una voz tras de sí.

-Lo dudo, después de lo que pasó en el comedor, la he dado por perdida- dijo tristemente Ron.

-No te rindas. Antes que nada Hermione es tu amiga... tu mejor amiga- le dijo la chica.

-Pero que fácil es decirlo, no?- dijo Ron con tono sarcástico.

-Allá tú si te quieres dar por vencido. Pero si realmente la quieres deja que sea feliz, y has todo lo posible por no perder su amistad- y con esto último la chica se alejó.

-Espera, ¿por qué haces esto?- le preguntó Ron -Porque no me gusta verte mal, y menos a Hermione... que a pesar de todo es mi amiga- dijo Parvati

-Gracias- dijo Ron.  
  
Sorpresivamente el pelirrojo abrazó a la chica que tenía enfrente, y en su hombro derramó unas lagrimas, lagrimas que Parvati desearía que fueran por y para ella.  
  
**o-----------------------o**  
  
Iban caminando tomados de la mano por los caminos del pueblo. Cualquiera que los viera y no los conociera juraría que siempre se han amado, y hasta que son novios. Pero la verdad era muy diferente. Draco se sintió profundamente interesado por Hermione desde el primer momento que la vio. Fue ese primero de septiembre en el Tren. Ella entró sorpresivamente en el compartimento donde se encontraba junto con sus amigos, preguntaba por una rana que había perdido un joven. Draco por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir, ese pequeño niño malcriado, acostumbrado a hacer su santa voluntad cohibido por la presencia de una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños enmarañados, dientes un tanto grandes, pero de unos ojos marrones preciosos, los ojos más lindos que jamás había visto. La pequeña niña al no encontrar respuesta se fue, dejando, sin saberlo, a un pequeño embobado. Lo que nuca pensó Draco fue que ella se convertiría en la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Draco la fastidia por eso, no porque la odiara, sino sólo por el simple hecho de ser amiga de Potter. Alejando esos no tan gratos recuerdos se concentró hacia donde se dirigían. Era una pequeña sorpresa que tenía para Hermione.  
  
Hermione estaba un tanto emocionada y con miedo. Estaba emocionada por el hecho de que Draco le tuviera un sorpresa, y tenía miedo de despertar y darse cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado no era más que un sueño. Al contrario de Draco, Hermione si lo odió. Por lo menos Draco no la odiaba por ser Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo sangre sucia, pero la Gryffindor si lo odió por el simple hecho de ser él, Draco Malfoy. Claro que las cosas tomaron un curso inesperado para ella. No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a sentir cosas diferentes hacia Ron. Lo único que sabía era que a Harry lo quería como un hermano y amigo, y que a Ron lo quería como a un amigo y como un hombre. A parte de ser su amiga quería ser algo más para él, pero las cosas no resultaron fáciles. Se dio cuenta que no llenaba las expectativas de Ron y eso la lastimó. Se resignó a seguir siendo solamente su amiga. Fue en esos momentos en los que Draco hizo su aparición. Hermione reconoce que un principio fueron las hormonas, ya que Draco era guapisimo. Pero después se dio cuenta de que no sólo era eso. El Slytherin la comenzó a tratar de manera diferente, no la insultaba, y si lo hacia de cuando en cuando se disculpaba con ella. Eso fue. Fueron los tímidos "lo siento" que el Slytherin le daba a la muchacha. Era amable con ella, siempre y cuando no hubiera gente que los rodeara.  
  
Una ráfaga de viento les azotó la cara a los jóvenes. Draco se detuvo, haciendo que Hermione le imitara.  
  
-Cierra los ojos- le dijo Draco  
  
Hermione increíblemente no dudó en hacerlo. En esos momentos sentía una confianza increíble por el Slytherin. Era capaz de lanzarse desde un principio, ya que sentía que Draco no la dejaría caer. Con los ojos cerrados Draco hizo que la chica avanzara. El paso de Hermione era torpe. No le ayudaba en nada la nieve en esos momentos. De pronto Draco se detiene.  
  
-Aún no los abras, espera... - dijo Draco dejando sola a la chica.  
  
No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Draco volvió con Hermione. Le hizo extender las manos y en ellas puso un paquete.  
  
-Ahora los puedes abrir- le dijo Draco, poniéndose tras de ella. -¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó Hermione. Estaba llena de curiosidad. -Pues no lo sabrás hasta que lo abras- le respondió Draco  
  
Hermione se agachó, poniendo el paquete en suelo para poder abrirlo con más comodidad. Como una niña que acababa de recibir su regalo de navidad abrió el paquete. Dejó hecho trizas el envoltorio. Draco solo reía para sí, le encantaba así, como una niña pequeña. Al acabar con el envoltorio Hermione no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Debajo de todo ese papel, sobre la blanca nieve había unos preciosos patines de hielo, de color verde, con cordones de plateados, al más puros estilo Slytherin. Hermione no cavía en su felicidad. No tenía palabras.  
  
-Pero la sorpresa aún no acaba- le dijo. Ayudó a que a la chica se pusiera de pié y la condujo por entre unas ramas. Draco apartó unas cuantas ramas y dejó ver un paisaje hermoso. Hermione abrió la boca, ya que no podía creer lo que veía. Delante de ella se encontraba una hermosa pista de patinaje. No era tan grande, pero era lo suficiente como para que dos personas se deslizaran en ella.  
  
-Yo... no... - A Hermione las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-Una vez me comentaste que lo que más extrañas de tu casa eran las pistas de patinaje de hielo al aire libre- le dijo Draco mientras este se ponía sus patines- que llegabas en los veranos, y no podías disfrutar de ellas.  
  
Hermione seguía sin saber qué decir. Solo miraba la pista. Era hermosa, más aún de como las eran las que estaban en su pueblo. Imitando a Draco comenzó a ponerse los patines, mientras el Slytherin seguía hablando.  
  
-Fue una suerte que se adelantara el invierno. Estamos en pleno otoño y parece que estuviéramos en invierno. Eso ha ayudado a que la pista se mantuviera congelada.  
  
-Draco- le dijo Hermione al fin

-Qué pasa?- le pregunt

-Gracias- dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada. Estaba que lloraba. -No hay de qué. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- le dijo Draco

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica acercándose a Draco

-Sé que algo importante ocurrirá en los próximos días, y quise tener la exclusiva- le respondió.

-Yo... Draco!!!- le dijo Hermione lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña- le dijo Draco.  
  
Hermione le miró extrañada, le iba a decir algo al muchacho, pero este no le dio tiempo ya que sorpresivamente la besó. Esta vez el beso fue diferente a los dos anteriores. Amos cooperaron en él. A ninguno los pilló de sorpresa, ya que ambos lo deseaban desde que se encontraron en el parque.  
  
Draco detuvo el beso. Por primera vez se reflejaba en los ojos de la chica de una manera indescriptible. Los ojos de ella brillaban de manera hermosa, haciendo que él se viera con claridad. Hermione le miraba extasiada. No quería parar de hacerlo.  
  
-Draco, ¿por qué me llamaste pequeña?- preguntó la chica

-¿No te gusta?- dijo él.

-No, no es eso, es que... solo me parece curioso, nunca nadie me había dicho así- le dijo la Gryffindor.

-Un primero de septiembre fue cuando te vi por primera vez- comenzó él- me llamaste profundamente la atención, y la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente fue "pequeña". Llevo más de 6 años queriendo llamarte de ese modo, pero nunca antes lo pude hacer.

-No sé qué decir- dijo Hermione- estoy demasiado sorprendida.

-No digas nada, me gusta tu silencio. Dice mucho más que tus palabras. Claro que antes de tu silencio, prefiero tus besos- dijo Draco acercándose.  
  
Hermione cerró, esperando ser besada por el joven Slytherin. La chica se extrañó, ya que el beso no llegaba. Extrañada abrió los ojos. Frente a ella estaba Draco, con una sonrisa en la cara. Parecía un niño pequeño a punto de hacer su travesura. Bingo! En vez de un beso por parte del Slytherin lo que recibió fue una bola de nieve en la cara. Draco no le dio tiempo de reaccionar comenzó a atacar a la chica con bolas de nieve. La chica al fin reaccionó y comenzó su persecución.  
  
-Ven aquí Draco Malfoy- le gritó la chica

-Atrápame si puedes- dijo burlándose  
  
Comenzaron a correr alrededor de la pista. De pronto Draco se detiene y cuidadosamente entra en la pista. Hermione paró también. Draco comenzó a patinar. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse extraña. El Slytherin patinaba de una manera elegante, majestuosa.  
  
Aún patinando se detuvo frente a la chica.  
  
-¿Desea bailar conmigo?- le dijo Draco mientras le ofrecía una mano

-Encantada- respondió la chica.  
  
Draco la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a patinar. Él era quien llevaba el ritmo. Hacía que la chica se deslizara por hielo, como si flotara. Ella se sentía en el cielo. Extrañamente recordó a sus amigos y los planes que tenían para ese sábado. Unas silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer por sus mejillas. Lagrimas que fueron secadas por Draco, mientras la besaba. Ese sábado sería inolvidable. Ese sábado, por primera vez en sus vidas, ambos se sintieron amados.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Espero que les haya gustado el chap!!!

-Espero sus reiviews!!!

-Disculpen si hay faltas, mala redacción, etc. Pero que el apuro me impidió corregirlo como Dios manda!

**Astrid The Stranger Amo mis calcetines**


	4. Solo para ti

Aqui esta el Cuarto capítulo.

Este capítulo está dedicado a dos personas:

-A mi amiga Alejandra le dedico absolutamente todos los paisajes descritos en es fic. Cada vez que haya una descripción minusiosa de paisajes es porque le hice pensando en ella. Y hay otro motivo para dedicarselo...**Gracias a ella tengo la bufanda de Harry Potter!!**

-A Francisco. Le dije que le dedicaría el cuarto capi...Pues lo prometido es deuda!!!...Recuerda Francisco... "I miss you..Miss me"

**Capítulo 4_:"Sólo por ti"_**  
  
Estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana en la habitación de las chicas. Miraba el paisaje. A pesar de que estaban en otoño el frío era latente. Aún quedaban huellas de nieve. Las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban a las faldas del Bosque Prohibido estaban de color café, medio amarillentas e incluso unas hermosas hojas rojas. La gran mayoría de las hojas estaban en el suelo, aprovechando dicha situación muchos niños se encontraban jugando en los montículos de hojas. De pronto de uno de esos montones de hojas sale una niña gritando, esta se pone a corretear a los demás niños.

Lamentablemente las montañas no estaban tan nevadas como hace días, pero eso no impedía que se vieran hermosas e imponentes. Ya se podía ver al calamar gigante, eso significaba que la escarcha se había ido.  
  
Perezosamente la chica se puso de pie. No tenía muchas ganas de salir. Estaba realmente cansada.

Ayer fue un día inolvidable para ella... Después de que terminaron de patinar se fueron otra vez a "Las Tres Escobas", necesitaban calor. Ya para esa hora el bar estaba vacío, sin estudiantes que los vieran de manera extraña. Bebieron un té de anís y al acabar se fueron al Castillo. Fueron los primeros en llegar. Draco se despidió de ella en la entrada, escusandose de que tenía que hacer algunas cosas. Por eso que estaba cansada. Hace años que no patinaba y no estaba en forma.  
  
Buscó en su baúl que ponerse. Las prendas elegidas en esa ocasión fueron un par de pantalones negros y un chaleco de color café. Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana del día domingo, un día más despejado de como lo fueron los anteriores. Ya lista buscó su capa para salir de la habitación. Al llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor se alegró al verla sola. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchan que la llaman.  
  
-Espérame!- le grita Ginny -

¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Hermione se abrochaba la capa.

-Nada, solo que no quiere desayunar sola. Nadie más se ha dignado a levantarse- dijo la pequeña Weasley

-Está bien, vamos- le dijo Hermione mientras pasaban por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
Iban muy calladas. Ginny más que nada la quería acompañar para hablar con ella. Había quedado muy sorprendida cuando vio a Hermione entrar a "Las Tres Escobas" de mano de Draco. La castaña le había manifestado sus sentimientos por el Slytherin, era por ello que Ginny trataba de no entrometerse cuando Harry hacía un comentario con respecto a la relación de sus amigos.  
  
-Sé lo que debes de estar pensando- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba

-No puedo evitar sentirme sorprendida- dijo Ginny- pero me siento feliz porque seas correspondida.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione- pero, no creo que esto te tenga tan feliz que digamos

-Claro que no!- le dijo a Hermione mientras bajaban las escaleras- me siento mal por Ron, pero yo fui testigo de lo que pasaste por su culpa. Él es el único culpable por ser un tonto ciego!

-Vaya- dijo Hermione riendo  
  
Las dos Gryffindor entraron al Gran Comedor muy felices. Ginny se deleitó insultando a su hermano, con puras cosas bobas, mientras Hermione le contaba a su amiga la sorpresa que Draco le había preparado ayer.  
  
-De verdad que me sorprende su cambio- dijo Ginny

-Si...pero que haya cambiado con Hermione no quiere decir que cambie con los demás.- dijo una voz detrás de ellas.  
  
Las dos chicas pegaron un saltito. Atrás de ellas estaba Draco Malfoy, mirándolas incrédulo. Miró a Ginny y luego a Hermione, se acercó a esta y la besó.  
  
-Qué! Acaso ya ustedes están de novios?- preguntó Ginny

-Eso no te importa Weasley- le dijo Draco- Nos vemos al rato- se despidió Draco mientras se dirigía a su mesa -

Pensándolo bien, Draco aún no me pide ser su novia- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba asiento.

-Bueno, a hombres como él ese tipo de cosas les debe costar- dijo Ginny. La chica miró su plato, tenía unas ganas tremendas de comer tostadas con miel y un buen vaso de leche.  
  
Hermione se quedó pensativa, en silencio. Miró hacía donde estaba Draco. El chico tomaba un poco de leche. De pronto la escupe, Crabbe algo le dijo que hizo que el Slytherin se partiera de la risa. Hermione lo miró con placer, pocas veces lo había visto reírse de manera tan espontanea. Una de esas veces fue en una clase de pociones. Los dos estaban haciendo una poción para las mordeduras de serpiente. Hermione hizo un comentario bastante tonto y Draco de la impresión suelta el mortillo con el que estaba moliendo la canela y este cae en el pie de Hermione. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que resonó por toda la sala de Pociones. Los la pagaron caro, ya que a cada uno se les descontó 10 puntos a su casa y a Hermione la mandaron a la enfermería para que le revisaran su pie. En todo el camino no pudieron parar de reír.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Hermione notó que Ginny reía.  
  
-A puesto a que pensabas en él- dijo Ginny apuntando al Slytherin- Tenías una cara de tonta

-Ginny!- dijo Hermione molesta. Las dos chicas se largaron a reír de manera desmesurada.  
  
A unos metros más allá Draco las miraba. "Se ve tan hermosa cuando ríe" pensó Draco. Increíblemente en esos momentos a Draco también se le vino a la mente lo ocurrido en esa clase de pociones y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione de la noche a la mañana le dio un vuelco a su vida. Se convirtió en su todo. El motivo de su felicidad, de sus acongojamientos, de sus celos, de todas las cosas bellas... Hermione es lo más bello que le ha ocurrido. Nunca pensó que ella llegaría algún día corresponderla, siempre pensó que su amor sería furtivo, amor que solo podría compartir con él mismo, pero para su gracia no fue así. Su única complicación era su familia, dudaba que sus padres aceptaran a la chica en un principio, así que decidió no comentarles nada. Draco se puso de pie con intenciones de salir del Comedor. Y así lo hizo. Hermione lo notó y se disculpó con su amiga, pero tenía que irse.

A las afueras del Comedor detiene a Draco.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?- dijo ella mientras lo miraba tiernamente. -A esos ojos no les puedo decir que no- le dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano.  
  
**o----------------------------o**  
  
-Pero Ron, entiende que no es culpa de ninguno de ellos!- le decía Harry a su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme furia con ambos

-No tienes remedio- dijo Harry mientras buscaba un libro  
  
Harry y Ron se encontraban hace más de una hora en la biblioteca. Intentaban hacer una tarea de adivinación con muy pocos resultados. La primera media hora se dedicaron a platicar sobre Quidditch y la segunda media hora a discutir sobre Hermione.

Harry no podía evitar sentir resentimiento hacia su amiga por no haberle dicho nada, pero la entendía de sobremanera. Si Hermione le hubiera dicho que se enamoró de Draco Malfoy Harry la hubiera regañado. Pero pensando mejor las cosas su amiga no tenía tanta culpa. El amor llegaba así, sin más ni más. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Hace 4 años, cuando conoció a Ginny, nunca se imaginó que comenzaría a sentir algo más por ella. La veía tan niña, además estaba Cho, quien siempre lo distraía. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Ron quien se había caído mientras se balanceaba en su silla.  
  
-Hay que ver que eres torpe- le dijo Harry a su amigo mientras se mataba de la risa

-No es para nada gracioso- Ron se incorporó dejando la silla en su lugar.

Se encontraban en la sección de "Adivinación" de la Biblioteca, cerca de la ventana. Unas risas los distrajeron de su supuesto estudio. Curiosos ambos se asomaron a ver quienes eran dueños de esas risas. Para sorpresa de ambos y desgracia de Ron esas risas pertenecían a Draco y Hermione, quienes se encontraban jugando como dos niños con las hojas caídas de los árboles.  
  
-Ron... - iba a decir Harry, pero su amigo ya se había ido.  
  
o--------------------o  
  
Hermione reía como loca mientras Draco le tiraba hojas sobre la cabeza. Hermione le pidió a Draco que lo acompañara a un lugar al cual quería ir. Draco no se pudo negar a la petición de la chica  
  
-Aún no me dices por qué querías venir- dijo Draco mientras se sentaba al lado de la muchacha

-Lo que pasa es que en la mañana vi a unos pequeños jugar aquí- decía Hermione- y no me pude contener- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Vaya- dijo Draco- si que eres especial

-Lo sé -dijo orgullosa la chica

-Pero que modesta- le decía Draco en tono sarcástico  
  
La chica se puso de pie, pero una fuerza extraña la jaló hacia atrás haciendo que cayera en seco sobre las hojas. Draco la empujo, mientras le decía que no se fuera.  
  
-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Hermione muy seria

-Dime

-¿Por qué trataste así a Ginny?

-Mmm?...a la Weasley esa... ¿Cómo la traté?- dijo Draco extrañado

-Así, de manera despectiva

-Pues, la trato como siempre, no veo que nada haya cambiado- dijo Draco

-Bueno, pero yo pensé que, como tu y yo... - Hermione estaba un tanto nerviosa y apenada

-Hermione, quiero que te quede una cosa muy clara- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y en tono muy serio- Que esté contigo no quiere decir que mi manera de ser haya cambiado... Yo cambié solo por ti.  
  
Hermione estaba emocionada y triste a la vez. Lo que le acababa de decir Draco era muy lindo, pero quería decir que o habría (por ahora) esperanza de que él y sus amigos se llevaran bien.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo apenada la chica

-No te preocupes- le dijo el Slytherin mientras la abrazaba- No es de maldad, lo que pasa es que yo no puedo pretender cambiar con los demás solo por estar contigo. Han sido años. Desde pequeño que soy así: arrogante, despectivo. Imagina cuanto me ha costado aceptar lo que siento por ti, y darme cuenta que era hora de tú lo supieras y los demás también.  
  
Hermione lo pensó mejor. Draco tenía razón. Ella no podía pretender hacer que Draco cambiara de la noche a la mañana solo por ella. Se imaginaba si las cosas fueran lo contrario a como las pinta Draco: "Una tarde a las orillas del lago. Hermione besándose con Draco, Ginny jugando con Harry y Ron comiendo como loco"... Se puso a reír como loca, ni ella misma se creía el cuadro que imaginaba y menos a Draco junto con sus amigos como si estos se llevaran bien desde hace tiempo.  
  
-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó el rubio

-Es que me imaginaba a ti y a mis amigos juntos, sin pelear.

-No le veo lo gracioso- dijo molesto  
  
Hermione vio la cara que puso y Draco y lo besó. Se fundieron en un beso. Ambos se olvidaron de todo. No pudieron seguir con lo que estaban, ya que el peso de ambos no fue soportado por las hojas y se hundieron en ellas. Con hojas en el cabello y en la boca ambos se incorporaron. Se reían demasiado, todo eso era muy gracioso.

El viento comenzó a soplar. Una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte les arrebató el cabello. Hermione miró a Draco, su pelo, minuciosamente peinado hacía atrás, se le revolvió completamente, se fue hacia el lado hacia enfrente. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Draco se veía muy bien despeinado. "Si no puedo hacer que cambie su personalidad, por lo menos lograré que cambie algo", pensó la chica  
  
-Draco- dijo Hermione seriamente haciendo que el chico la mirara- tengo que pedirte algo, y espero que no me lo niegues.  
  
Draco no pudo evitar preocuparse por el tono serio de la chica.  
  
-No quiero que vuelvas a engominar tu cabello. Te ves demasiado guapo con él alborotado  
  
Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja. Una vez Pansy le dijo lo mismo, pero no le hizo caso a l chica. Pero ahora era Hermione quien se lo pedía, y no podía negarse. Encontró muy graciosa la manera en como ella se lo dijo y encontró ideal el momento para hacer al similar.  
  
-Pues bien Hermione, ahora seré yo quien te va a pedir algo- dijo el Slytherin. A Hermione se le borró la sonrisa. El Slytherin continuó -Hermione Granger... ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
  
La chica lo miró. Dentro de su interior todo se le revolvió. Su cara se sonrojó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Unas hojas comenzaron a levantarse con el viento junto con el cabello de ambos. El cielo de pronto se oscureció y unas nubes llegaron raudamente, dando paso a la lluvia.

**o--------------------o**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi!!! La verdad es que me costó un tantito **

**-Disculpen las faltas!**

**-Dejen REVIEW!!**

**Helado de Limón**

**Astrid**


	5. Lluvia que cae, silencio que embarga

Capítulo 5:"Lluvia que cae, silencio que embarga"

La lluvia seguía mojando a los dos jóvenes. Ambos estaban bajo un árbol así que no se encontraban empapados. El castaño pelo de Hermione se veía más oscuro debido al agua. La chica no apartaba su vista de Draco, a quien unas gotas de agua bajaban por su rostro. A Hermione le pareció que se veía muy sexy de esa manera. La Gryffindor se puso enfrente del Slytherin, tomo el rostro del chico con sus manos y comenzó a secar las gotas de agua con sus labios.

Draco estaba tan sorprendido pero a la vez extasiado que relajó sus músculos y dejó que la chica hiciera lo que quisiera.

De pronto Hermione se detiene y se queda ahí, parada frente a él.

-Aún no me has dado una respuesta a la pregunta que te hice- le dijo el chico

-¿Necesitas respuesta?

-Si

-Pues bien...Sí, acepto ser tu novia

Ambos sentían algo extraño. Para los dos era la primera vez que tenían pareja. A pesar de la felicidad que los embargaba no podían evitar sentirse incómodo. Compartían el mutuo pensamiento de cómo reaccionaría el resto de la gente, en especial los Slytherin y los amigos de Hermione.

La amabilidad que tenían los compañeros de Draco para con Hermione se debía a que Draco se los pidió, bueno, se los ordenó. Pansy era la única que no tenía malas ni dobles intenciones con la chica, ella quería a Draco como un hermano y hace bastante que se resignó a que nunca llegarían a ser más que buenos amigos. Blaise por su parte no sabía como reaccionar. Lo de él eran más bien celos, celos de Draco por haber conseguido a la bruja más linda e inteligente de la escuela, pero Blaise al igual que Pansy fueron testigos de lo que tubo que pasar Draco durante todos estos años, del sufrimiento que padeció por no tenerla a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo. Incluso ese silencio fue diferente, fue más ameno no incómodo como algunos de los que fueron partícipes. La lluvia los seguía acompañando, la lluvia, las hojas, los árboles y el viento fueron los testigos de la felicidad que los muchachos sentían en esos momentos, felicidad que no tubieron que demostrar de manera eufórica...sus ojos y sus labios la denotaron, labios que unieron para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

o-------------------------o

Ron no aguantó la escena y salió de la biblioteca antes de que Harry hiciera algún comentario. No quería, se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Encontraba injusto que Hermione prefiriera a Draco antes que él, él que estuvo a su lado consolándola cada vez que Draco la fastidiaba, él que siempre estuvo ahí, como su mejor amigos, como su hermano.

-Mejor amigo, hermano- susurró Ron- eso es lo que soy para ella, eso es lo que siempre he sido. Mentira, tuve mi oportunidad y la desaproveché.

****

Flash Back

-¿Qué te pasa Herm?- preguntó Ron a su amiga. Se había levantado sorpresivamente de la mesa de muy mal humor

-Nada que te importe

-Claro que me importa... eres mi amiga.

-Eso, soy tu amiga, solo tu amiga

-No entiendo.

-¿Cómo vas a entender si tu nunca entiendes nada?- dijo la chica sollozando aún más

-Sigo sin entender, explícate mejor

-Eres ciego o qué??? Que no te das cuenta de que me gustas, de que siento por tí algo más que un cariño de amigo??

Ron se quedó ahí en silencio, aún sin poder asimilar las palabras de su amiga. Se sentía feliz pero a la vez desconcertado. Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Pero no podía ser, ella era su mejor amiga, no podía pasar nada entre ellos, no por ahora.

-Tu silencio me lo dice todo - dijo Hermione- Olvida lo que acabo de decir, olvídalo por favor y sigamos siendo los amigos de siempre - Y con eso la chica salió de la Torre de Gryffindor dejando a su amigo solo y totalmente anonadado.

****

Fin Flash Back

-Si en ese momento le hubiera dicho lo que realmente sentía, nada sería igual - dijo Ron al silencio que le hacía compañía en esos momentos - Yo no estaría aquí solo, estaría allá afuera con ella, disfrutando de su compañía y de sus besos.

Cubrió su rostro con las manos. No podía evitar sentirse horrendo. Sabía que tenía que asimilar las cosas y dar su brazo a torcer para así no perder más de lo que ha perdido. Un sabor salado llegó hasta sus labios. Lagrimas.

-No deber llorar. Ya te has resignado a perder a la mujer ahora tienes que luchar por no perder a la amiga- dijo una voz mientras se colocaba enfrente de Ron.

-Tienes razón, no perderé a mi amiga.

-Eso es. Ahora deja de llorar por favor- la chica posó sus manos en las del chico y lentamente las separó de su rostro.

-Ya es la segunda vez que me ves llorar, deber creer que soy un debilucho- dijo en tono burlón

-Nada de eso. Lo único que creo es que eres un ser humano con sentimientos. Te duele y lloras, eso demuestra que estas vivo.

-Gracias- dijo él

-No hay de qué. Ahora vamos, Harry te esta buscando, creo que al fin encontró algo para su tarea de Adivinación y mandó a decirte que no haría el trabajo solo

-Vaya, nos ayudaras? Más que mal eres la mejor en la materia junto con Lavender.

-Claro - dijo Parvati enrojeciendo por el cumplido de Ron.

Amos Gryffindor se dirigieron a la biblioteca. De camino Ron no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia afuera. Seguía lloviendo y ellos seguían afuera, besándose.

o------------------------o

La lluvia no cesó en días. El otoño se hizo latente por esos lares. No había rastro de hojas en el paisaje, los árboles estaban solo en sus ramas. Era un sonido diferente el que emitían al ser estremecidos por el viento, era menos agradable que el se apreciaba con las hojas... era rústico.

El cielo seguía gris, cubierto de nubes del mismo tono. Llovía. El espectáculo que se apreciaba dentro del Gran Comedor era maravilloso. Ver como las gotas caían y no ser mojados por ellas. Ver como el viento remecía las nubes y no ser estremecido por él.

-Lo malo de la lluvia es que te resfrías, te resfrías y llega el buen tiempo y no puedes salir porque estas resfriado- dijo Ron a sus amigos.

-Lo malo de la lluvia es que cuando llega el buen tiempo y quieres salir a tirarte al pasto no puedes porque está húmedo y luego te resfrías- dijo esta vez Harry

-Lo malo de la lluvia es que cuando cesa queda esa brisa húmeda que hace que te resfríes- dijo Neville

-Ya basta con el resfriado... Ashú!- dijo molesta Hermione acompañada de un estornudo.

-Salud- dijeron sus amigos al unísono

Hermione los miró molesta y luego comenzaron a reír. Estaba realmente feliz. Las cosas con sus amigos había mejorado. Se disculpó con Ron por haberle dañado y sus disculpas fueron aceptadas. Harry solo estaba molesto porque su amiga no le había contado nada, así que muchas cosas entre ellos no había que solucionar.

-Pero que divertido. Todos hablando de resfrío y Hermione termina la platica con un estornudo como broche de oro- dijo la pequeña Ginny

-Ginevra!!!- dijo la castaña con tono de reproche

-No me llames así- dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a su amiga

-Pero si Ginevra es un nombre muy lindo, sin mencionar que es poco común- dijo Harry

-No hace falta que la defiendas... pero gracias, lo sé- dijo Ginny con orgullo

-Se ve que es tu hermana Ron- dijo Harry a Ron muy bajito, pero no tanto ya que la pequeña Weasley lo escuch

-Harry James Potter, cállate!!

Y explotaron en risas.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin Draco disfrutaba el espectáculo. Estaba feliz porque ella estaba feliz. Si bien era cierto que su relación con Potter y Weasley no era la mejor del mundo verdaderamente había mejorado. Ya no se peleaban cada vez que se cruzaban ni se insultaban. Para sorpresa del Slytherin ellos tomaron su relación con Hermione mucho mejor de lo que pensó. Los Slytherin por su parte en un principio se vieron ariscos pero terminaron por resignarse.

Pansy trataba se estar más tiempo con Hermione para prepararla. Era un asunto entre ellas nada más. Hermione sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la madre de Draco y su familia, no quería dejarlo en vergüenza y aceptó la ayuda que le ofreció Pansy.

Draco notó esto y le preguntó a su amiga y a su novia obteniendo la misma respuesta por parte de ambas **_"Es un asunto de mujeres, nada que te interese"_**, así que desistió y dejó de insistir.

-Y dime Hermione, ¿qué se siente ser la novia de Draco Malfoy?- le preguntó Parvati mientras se servía una taza de té.

-Pues, no sé. Yo me siento feliz, pero creo que sería lo mismo si el chico en cuestión fuera otro.

-¿Cómo? Pero que dices!!! Es Draco Malfoy!! El chico más apuesto de la escuela, tiene unos ojos que derriten a cualquiera!!!- dijo de manera "muy eufórica" Parvati.

-No sabía que opinaras de esa manera de Malfoy- comentó Ron

-Es solo mi opinión superficial. No quiero opinar de su carácter que es del demonio

-Bueno, como se ve que no lo conocen como yo - dijo Hermione de manera orgullosa- es el ser más dulce que he conocido, es detallista, caballero, atento... es guapo, alto, sexy, besa delicioso...

-Ejem- carraspeó Harry- No hacen falta más calificativos para él Herm, sabemos todo eso, ya nos lo dijiste, ¿cuántas veces Ron?

-Varias, tantas que ya me las aprendí: "es el ser más dulce que he conocido, es detallista, caballero, atento... es guapo, alto, sexy, besa delicioso"- dijo Ron poniendo voz melosa e imitando a Hermione. Más risa causó su gracia cuando se le acercó a Harry para recitarle esas palabras.

-Muy gracioso Ron, muy gracioso

-No, la lluvia no cesa nunca, ya me tiene harta.- dijo Parvati

-Hace dos semanas que no podemos subir a la Torre de Astronomía por causa del clima- dijo Ginny

-Hablando de clases, dense prisa que nos toca pociones- Hermione dijo esto mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ja! a mí me toca Herbología, nos vemos luego- dijo Ginny despidiéndose

-Te acompaño- le dijo Harry- debo hablar con la profesora Sprout

-Si claro- Susurró Ron- ve, pero trata de llegar a tiempo o con una autorización

Los demás Gryffindors se dirigieron a las mazmorras. De camino Hermione vio que Draco la esperaba en un pasillo. Se disculpó con sus amigos y fue al encuentro de su novio. Al llegar donde él estaba lo besó con dulzura.

-Noté que disfrutaste mucho de la comida- le dijo Draco tomando la mano de su novia y guiandola por los pasillos.

-Si, es que esa tropa me hace reír mucho, en especial los chicos

-Me encanta verte feliz, te ves mil veces más hermosa de lo que eres cuando ríes

-Gracias - dijo ruborizada. A pesar de que llevaban unas semanas de noviazgo ella seguía sintiendo la misma sensación con los halagos del rubio

Siguieron caminando por los largos y amplios pasillos de la escuela Hogwarts. Ni los cuadros ni los alumnos se acostumbraban a ver a un Slytherin y una Gryffindor recorriendo los pasillos tomados de la mano, menos sabiendo perfectamente de quienes se trataba.

Los grandes ventanales se encontraban empapados y con gotas de agua. Mientras caminaba Hermione fijó su mirada hacia el paisaje. El día apetecía estar sentada frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, cubierta con una manta y bebiendo una taza de sopa o chocolate caliente. De pronto unas siluetas que se encontraban afuera llamaron su atención. Quiso acercarse, pero no había nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿viste algo?- le preguntó Draco

-No- mintió la chica. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, imaginaba algo, pero se negaba a creerlo. No quería admitir sus sospechas, que los dueños de esas siluetas eran Mortifagos.

o--------------------o

No tengo perdón...Lo siento mucho!!! pero esta semana he salido de vacaciones y he podido escribir el Capi.

El fic está dedicado a **Jaina, **ya que si no hubiera leido su fic **Reverto Unquam **me inspiró.

Los paisajes dedicados totalmente a mi amiga Ale.

****


	6. Ten Paz

Capítulo 6: "Ten paz"  
  
La época estival se hizo latente. La nieve caía copiosamente sobre la explanada, haciéndola ver blanca, sin un rastro de verde. Dentro del castillo se vivía una fiesta. Se acercaba la navidad. Desde hace días que se estaba llevando a cabo la decoración de castillo, dentro del Gran Comedor lucían 4 árboles hermosamente adornados. El espectáculo que se apreciaba era inimaginable, el ver hacia arriba y fijar la vista en el techo hacía que perdieras el tiempo, veías la nieve caer, caer y caer, pero no tocaba tu rostro.

Al profesor Dumbledore se le ocurrió hacer un baile, como era de esperarse las chicas chillaron de emoción y los chicos se limitaron a bufar. Tanto Ron como Harry no habían tenido una muy buena experiencia en bailes anteriores. Recordaron como fue el baile de cuarto curso y no les gustó más ni menos la idea. Lo que lo diferenciaba de este es que ambos ya tenían claro a quien invitarían.  
  
En Sala Común de Gryffindor se vivía, como todos los años en esa época, un ambiente muy grato y acogedor. Por motivo del baile había más estudiantes. Entre ellos decoraron la sala y no faltaron los adornos al más puro estilo muggle. A Hermione se le ocurrió que sería bueno poner medias en la chimenea. Lo que ella no previno que es hubieran tantas...habían tantas que algunas las tuvieron que colgar alrededor de esta.

La castaña se encontraba observando el crepitar de las llamas, al lado de una Ginny que no paraba de comer chocolate. Ron y Harry estaban jugando su partido número 5 de ajedrez, de los cuales Harry llevaba perdiendo todos. Lavender estaba atenta a todo lo que le decía Parvati sobre sus planes para las vacaciones.  
  
-Hay que ver que tienes suerte Hermione- le dijo Lavender.

-¿Perdón? -dijo Hermione.

-Si, mira: este es el segundo baile al que asistimos, al primero fuiste con el jugador de Quidditch más famoso - decía Parvati, mientras se escucho un bufido de Ron- y este año irás con el chico más guapo de la escuela - otro bufido de Ron- Hermione, ¿qué comes?  
  
Todos rieron. Ni ella misma se explicaba lo recién planteado por Parvati, era verdad sin querer tenía mucha suerte con los hombres. Por muchos años consideró a Ron el chico más guapo de la escuela, eso cambió a principios de su quinto año al notar que Harry había crecido bastante, pero siempre en sus pensamientos estuvo Draco, a pesar de que por años fueron enemigos nunca pudo negar el atractivo del joven Slytherin que ahora, increíblemente, era su novio.  
  
-En eso tienes razón- dijo la chica- He tenido chicos bien guapos detrás de mí, pero uno que otro un tanto lento, no es verdad Ron?  
  
Más risas. Hasta Ron río. Él lo había superado todo, gracias a Dios que había madurado, que sino.  
  
-Y ya te pidió ser su pareja?- le preguntó Ginny

-No, la verdad no lo veo necesario. Los dos sabemos que tenemos que ir con el otro. Aunque no niego que sería emocionante que me lo pidiera, sería la primera vez que lo hace.  
  
0-------------------0  
  
-¿Pero por qué tienes que ir con ella?

-No sé...será porque es mi novia? -dijo Draco

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo

-Ya te dije que no. Acostúmbrate al hecho de que ya no puedes estar pegada a m

-Tiene razón- dijo Blaise- ahora tienes que pegarte a otro

-A alguien como tu?- dijo Pansy

-Ni lo sueñes!! de mí no te pegas, no quiero pasar las vergüenzas que pasó Draco

-Muy gracioso- dijo Draco mirando a su amigo  
  
Así llevaban ya más de media hora. Pansy insistía en que aunque Draco tuviera novia no estaba obligado a ir con ella. Draco le contradijo y Blaise no podía hallar el momento para irse.  
  
-Miren, será mejor que ustedes dos- dijo Draco apuntando a sus amigos- vayan jjuntos. Así todo queda entre amigos y ninguno se arriesga a quedar en vergüenza por no llevar pareja o por ser rechazado.

-Ni muerto voy con ella. Ni al baño podré ir solo

-Pues así como van tendrán que ir solos. Les apuesto que el grupo de Hermione ya tienen todos pareja.

-A mí me gustaría ir con la chica Weasley

-Ni lo sueñes, ella ya tiene quien la invite- dijo Draco

-Así?...quién?

-Pues Potter, quien más?

-Ok...Pansy, vienes conmigo al baile?

-Está bien. Bueno, tengo sueño. Buenas noches- dijo Pansy retirándose. -Buenas- dijeron los dos Slytherin  
  
Draco no lo podía creer. A pesar de que no se notara Draco sabía que se gustaban. Cada vez que Pansy hablaba mucho de Ginny Pansy se molestaba, y cada vez que Pansy hablaba demasiado de algún chico Blaise se enfadaba. Eso le causaba mucha gracia a Draco.

Se sentó en uno de los aterciopelados sillones de su sala. Se imaginó que estaba haciendo su novia, pensó que de seguro se estaría riendo con sus amigos. Se le vino a la cabeza una idea que sabía que le agradaría a su novia.  
  
0------------------0  
  
Llevaban horas jugando en la nieve. Estaban cansados, pero no querían parar. Acaban de terminar las clases y para felicidad de todos los presentes (Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Parvati y Ron) habían aprobado los exámenes.

No caían en sí de felicidad. Claro que Draco y Hermione nunca se preocuparon tanto, no por nada eran los mejores alumnos de su promoción. Pasaron horas estudiando juntos, entre libros, pergaminos y besos.  
  
-Tengo que preguntarte algo- le susurró Draco a Hermione mientras se sentaban el en suelo

-Dime

-Ven, acompáñame.  
  
Caminaron hasta llegar al mismo árbol donde Draco le propuso a Hermione ser su novia. El Slytherin hizo que la chica se sentara.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dijo él -

Todas las que quieras

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-Jajajajajaja- comenzó a reír la chica- Estaba deseando que lo preguntaras. Sí, quiero.  
  
Draco sacó de su túnica una bolsita gris de terciopelo y se la puso en las manos a su novia.  
  
-Quiero que lo lleves puesto en el baile  
  
Hermione volteó la bolsa y de ella calló una hermosa cadena de plata en forma de nieve con una esmeralda en el centro.  
  
-Es precioso. Combinará de maravilla con mi vestido

-Y está de acorde a la época -Si, muchas gracias- dijo Hermione e inmediatamente besó a su novio.  
  
La nieve comenzó a caer fuertemente, pero eso no les importó.  
  
-Ey, ustedes dos!!! Entren al castillo antes de que sean cubiertos por la nieve y se congelen, dudo que ese sea su concepto de estar juntos para toda la vida- les gritó Ron.  
  
Draco y Hermione se pusieron de pie mientras reían, el comentario que les hizo Ron les causo mucha gracia.  
  
El pasar de los días se hizo lento pero agradable. Por culpa de una tormenta de lluvia que los azotaba ya hace días no podían salir del castillo, incluso las visitas a Hogsmeade se suspendieron. Junto con las tormentas llegaron las gripes. La enfermería pasaba las 24 horas del día llena de estudiantes agripados.

Draco sucumbió ante el virus y calló en cama. Estuvo con una fiebre horrenda que no le bajaba. A los pocos días descubrieron el por qué: resultó ser que Draco era alérgico a las almendras y comió unas galletas que la señora Weasley había enviado a su novia que resultaron ser de almendras.  
  
El caos pasó rápido. Más que nada gracias a Dumbledore que cada noche de la cena animaba a sus estudiantes diciéndoles que faltaba poco para el baile. Esta vez sería un baile masivo, ya que todos los estudiantes podrían asistir a él.  
  
Ron, en un arranque de celos, le pidió a Parvati que fuera su pareja. La chica estaba platicando con un chico Ravenclaw de séptimo curso, el pelirrojo juraba que este estaba invitando a Parvati al baile y se lanzó. Lo gracioso fue luego, cuando se enteró de que el chico platicaba con ella para preguntarle sobre Lavender. Parvati se sintió halagada que no pudo negarse a la mirada dulce y azulina de Ron.  
  
El que no estaba muy bien era Harry. No había encontrado oportunidad de pedirle a Ginny que fuera su pareja y es que cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos un grupo de chicas lo pillaba y lo comenzaban a acosar. Cuando estaba libre de esas chiquillas tampoco podía hablar con Ginny, porque esta estaba con sus amigas que no la soltaban para nada. Ginny notó los esfuerzos fallidos de Harry y decidió hacer algo por ello. Se encontraban cenando y Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry.  
  
-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- le preguntó la pequeña Weasley  
  
Harry, que estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel casi se atraganta con este. Ginny le dio un vaso de jugo de naranja para que se le pasara.  
  
-Claro- dijo Harry totalmente rojo  
  
0-------------0  
  
-Podrías dejar de mirarla aunque fuera un segundo- le dijo Pansy a Blaise

-No gracias, me agrada mirarla

-Aunque esté al lado de Potter?

-Callate

-No, cállense los dos. Me tienen harto- dijo Draco furioso

-Lo dices porque tu tienes lo que quieres...En cambio yo me tengo que conformar con que Pansy me siga para arriba y para abajo...auch- se quejó Blaise, quien acababa de recibir una patada por parte de la chica

-Siempre quisiste estar en mis zapatos, querido amigo...-le dijo Draco

-Si, pero quisiera estar en tus zapatos cuando besas Granger- dijo Blaise  
  
Draco lo miró con odio y Blaise recién se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Lentamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo despavorido. Draco salió tras de él gritando que apenas lo pillara lo mataría. La mesa de Slytherin estalló en risas, cosa bastante extraña, mientras las demás no entendían nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
  
0-----------0  
  
Hermione al ver lo que ocurrió no pudo evitar reír. Si bien era cierto que Draco seguía teniendo ese carácter del demonio ahora era más libre. Reía cuando quería y no se ocultaba lo que sentía. LA Gryffindor pensó en cómo reaccionarían los padres de Draco, seguía con miedo. El Slytherin no les había dicho a petición de Hermione. Si la reacción de los Weasley cuando se enteraron no fue del todo buena, no se quería imaginar la de los Malfoy cuando se enteraran de que su hijo estaba saliendo con una sangre sucia.  
  
Nada podía ser peor. Lo peor ya le sucedió. No quería pensar en ello, pero le era inevitable. No quería recordar, pero no le era posible dejar de hacerlo. Las pesadillas llegaron a ella junto con la silueta que vio en el bosque. No podía dormir. No se sentía segura de nada, ni de sí misma. Sólo sentía paz y protección en los brazos de Draco, porque estaba segura que si algo malo le llegara a ocurrir ahí estaría Draco para protegerla y cuidar de ella, él no la dejaría sola por nada de este mundo porque la ama más que a su propia vida.  
  
-Tranquila, él no abandonará jamás...y si lo hace, aquí estaremos nosotros, como siempre cuidando de tí- le dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione sintió paz. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, pero esta fue detenida por su amigo.  
  
-Ten calma...y no llores que haces que nos deprimamos- le dijo Ron, logrando su objetivo...una sonrisa por parte de su amiga.

0----------------0

He aqui el sexto capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza...

-Gracias a **Jaina **por escribir un Fic tan genial como Reverto Unquam, ya que ese fic me inspira.

-El fic está dedicado a mis amigas Katiñka, Antiyal, Aglae y Katrina, que hicieron de mis vacaciones un agrado

-Los paisajes y demases a mi amiga Ale

El título **"Ten Paz" **es en honor a una canción de un grupo chileno llamado Lucybell. Si pueden bajense temas de ellos, especialmente ese...


	7. Juegos y risasmas risas

**Capítulo 7"Juegos y risas...mas risas"**

El baile estaba más cercano. El espíritu navideño seguía latente. Unos alumnos de tercer año se pusieron de acuerdo y formaron un grupo para cantar villancicos. Cada vez que salían de las aulas o entraban al comedor se encontraban con ese grupo que les cantaba un sin fin de canciones, sólo paraban cuando veían que nadie los estaba escuchando.

El clima, para suerte de muchos, mejoró. Si bien era cierto la nieve no dejaba de caer la lluvia ya había cesado. Eso era bastante positivo, ya que significaba que podrían hacer una visita a Hogsmeade para hacer sus compras navideñas.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca. Llevaba ahí casi dos horas, leyendo. No había visto a Draco en todo el día y a decir verdad eso no le preocupaba.

Llevaban de novios aproximadamente tres meses. En esos tres meses las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado, pero no quería decir que fueran perfectas. Draco seguía con su pésimo carácter, molestando a los más pequeños y especialmente a los "sangre sucia", las cosas entre Draco y sus amigos no estaban del todo bien ya que ambas partes buscaban la oportunidad para insultarse y tratarse mal.

-Estabas aquí- dijo una voz detrás de ella que la hizo saltar.

-Sí, llevo aquí como dos horas y no he avanzado de la página 130 de este libro- dijo la castaña mostrándole un libro bastante grueso y pesado.

-Ya veo- dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado- se supone que estamos de vacaciones, deberías descansar un poco.

-Ya te vas a poner como Ron y Harry- Hermione continuó antes de que Draco pudiera acotar algo- Para que te lo sepas estoy leyendo este libro por deleite propio...y mejor dejemos el tema hasta aquí, hoy no quiero discutir tan temprano contigo.

-Como quieras -agregó este.

Draco se puso de pié y comenzó a recorrer las estanterías. Hermione hizo caso omiso a la presencia de su novio, cosa que al rubio le molestó.

Hacía como que buscaba libros, recorría con sus finos dedos los rótulos de estos, sin tomar ninguno.

-Si me quieres decir algo dilo- dijo Hermione -no hagas como que te paseas de aquí para allá...

-Notaste que estaba aquí-dijo Draco en tono sarcástico, asomando la cabeza por un espacio.

-Muy gracioso tu...Disculpa si estoy un poco distante, pero estoy ensimismada con este libro y hasta que no acabe no estaré tranquila...

-Pero deja la lectura para las noches, sabes perfectamente que el día es únicamente cuando nos podemos ver. Luego te quejas de que paso más tiempo con Blaise y Pansy..

-...y tu te quejas de que paso mucho tiempo con Harry, Ron y Ginny...No hay por donde complacernos!

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Hace tiempo que no discutía. Amos se sentían furiosos en uno con el otro. Casi no pasaban tiempo juntos en el día y cuando lo hacían era para discutir.

-Lo siento -dijeron ambos a la vez. Rieron.

En silencio se fueron acercando poco a poco. De pronto el cielo se tornó gris, la nieve dejó de caer para darle paso a una torrencial lluvia, que increíblemente no duró más de dos minutos.

La pareja ni se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Estaban besándose tan dulcemente que tampoco notaron que la gente se para a verlos, murmurando cosas inaudibles que simplemente no les importaba...

* * *

-Ja! te gané otra vez-gritó con jubilo Ron

-No me hace gracia, sabes-le reprochó Harry a su amigo que se burlaba de él por su derrota n°4

-Pero es que me encanta ver la cara que pones cada vez que te gano- dijo Ron imitando a Harry, poniendo una cara de total desconcierto y decepción.

Ginny lentamente se escabulló por el retrato y entró en la sala común. Venía muy agitada y despeinada.

A Harry no le gustó mucho lo que vio...

-Se puede saber de dónde vienes-Harry se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Eran las mismas que estaba pensando pero no salieron de su boca, sino que de la de Ron.

¿Y eso a ti que te importa-le respondió su hermana.

-Harry...dile algo-Ron miró a su amigo con ojos angustiosos.

-Pero hay que ver- Ginny se arregló el cabello y se sentó en una butaca cerca del fuego.- Estábamos jugando con nieve afuera del castillo, Parvati y unos chicos de Ravenclaw- cuando dijo chicos tanto Ron como Harry pensaron en su ex novio, Michael Corner, y fruncieron el ceño- de tercer año. De pronto se largó a llover y todos corrimos al castillo para no mojarnos, eso fue todo.

-AAaah, menos mal. -dijo Ron

Harry permaneció en silencio. Estaba muy feliz de tener a una chica como Ginny a su lado, pero aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de "tener novia". A Ginny siempre la vio como a los demás chicos Weasley: como una hermana. Pero las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco.

-Has visto a Hermione-preguntó Harry.

-Ah, sí. Pasé por la biblioteca y ahí estaba dando un espectáculo: se estaba besando con Draco a vista de muchos curiosos.

-Como siempre -dijo en tono molesto.- aun no entiendo que le vio a ese Hurón...

-...quieres que te haga una lista...

-ejem ejem -carraspeó Harry.- una lista de qué?

-Ay no te hagas...si saben que Draco tiene muchas cosas que a ustedes les faltan y...

-Cómo cuales-esta vez fue Ron quien la interrumpió.

-Pues es apuesto, elegante, atento...

-A puesto a que hablan de Draco...

-Vamos! que les pasa a todos que me interrumpen-espetó Ginny, quien se volteó para ver quien hablaba esta vez.- Hermione!

La Castaña había entrada tan sigilosamente que ninguno de sus amigos se percató.

-Es temprano para que ya se estén peleando "otra vez"...

-Es que ahora tu no estás tanto Ron como Harry tienen que tener a alguien con quien descargar su furia y frustraciones... -Ginny se puso de pie y adoptó una pose solemne. A Harry le recordó a los gemelos cuando le dieron el Mapa del Merodeador.

Los cuatro estallaron en risas. Nadie podía negar que Hermione había cambiado desde que era la novia de Draco. Ahora vivía más relajada, se preocupada tanto o más de los estudios, pero se daba el tiempo para distraerse.

La castaña descubrió que Draco se merecía que le fuera bien en los estudios. Vivieron años creyendo que por ser el consentido de Snape, Draco no se esforzaba...pero estaban equivocados. Draco pasaba horas estudiando. Ahora no le era tan tedioso estudiar, ya que no lo hacía solo, sino que acompañado...

-Los dejo -dijo Hermione.- Pasaré la tarde en el lago con...

-...Draco, lo sabemos -dijeron sus tres amigos a la vez.

La chica sonrío y subió a su dormitorio para arreglarse. Al entrara se encontró con una pensativa y bastante deprimida Parvati.

-Te ocurre algo-pregunto Hermione sentándose en la cama de la chica.

-Me aburro -dijo esta.- Ahora Levender se la pasa con su novio...-se escuchaba muy triste.- y por ende me quedo sola.

-Deberías aprovechar de acercarte más a Ron y los demás -cuando Hermione pronunció el nombre de Ron notó que Parvati se ruborizaba..."así que..." pensó Hermione.

-Puede ser una buena idea, pero sabes que...

-Si lo dices por lo del baile de 4°...es una tontería! Además están Ginny y Luna, se pondrán felices con una chica más! Me arreglo y te dejo con ellos.

El concepto de arreglarse para Hermione era simplemente trenzar su cabello, ponerse un suéter, una chaleca encima y unos pantalones.

Ambas chicas bajaron y se encontraron con Ron y Harry jugando una partida de Ajedrez.

Era solo cuestión de ver la cara de Harry para adivinar el resultado.

-Insisto -comenzó a decir Ginny.- deberías de rendirte y no dejarte humillar otra vez. Está comprobado que nunca le podrás ganar a Ron una partida de Ajedrez mágico.

-Gracias...se siente reconfortante contar con el apoyo de tu novia- dijo Harry en tono sarcástico.

Todos lo quedaron mirando. Era la primera vez que Harry decía eso en público. Pero al parecer ni lo notó. Ron estaba a punto de agregar algo pero Hermione fue más rápida: le dio un pisotón y le hizo un ademán de que se callara. Ron la miró furioso mientras se sovaba el pie.

-Bueno, yo me voy. -dijo Hermione.- Pero les dejo a Parvati. Está muy sola...

-Es entendible...Levender no se despega del novio...

-Como otras...-susurró Ron por lo bajo, pero no tan bajo porque Hermione lo escuchó y fulminó con la mirada.

Mientras todos trataban de disimular su risa Hermione salió de la Sala Común... sin que nadie lo notara, riendo también...

* * *

Sus huellas se marcaban a medida que iba caminando. La nieve que caía era muy fina, suave...

El lago estaba semi congelado. Frente a él, en un haya se encontraba un chico vestido de negro. La nieve caía en su platinado cabello.

La chica trató de hacer el menor ruido posible. Estaba cada vez más cerca de él.

De pronto...

Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Hermione se escondió detrás del árbol más cercano.

Casi se le cae el mundo a los pies cuando vio aquella escena...

...Draco abrazado de una chica que no era ella...

* * *

Taaaaaanto tiempo! MESES! que no actualizaba!

Mil perdones, pero no me había dado tiempo de escribir.

Quiero dar gracias a todos quienes me dejaron Reviews

Este capi es un tanto fome, de relleno, pero necesario...Espero que igual les haya gustado!

Dedicado a: mi **Malu-chan** que es una gran amiga, a la que quiero mucho...es una personita muy importante para mí, a **Ale** todos paisajes y esa onda, a **Jaina**...y a todos quienes lean este fic!

Disculpen las faltas y esas cosas!


End file.
